


Shared Warmth

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flirting, getting warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione wants to help Kingsley get warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> Written for Inell and Originally posted to Livejournal in 2006.

Kingsley sat before the fire and added some more logs. Gradually he began to regain the feeling in his fingertips. The snow outside was already blocking the door and ensuring that he and Hermione would spend a cosy holiday inside. If only he could get warm.

Hermione slipped into the room on stockinged feet and planted a kiss on top of Kingsley’s head. “Are you all right, love?”

“Cold,” Kingsley managed through chattering teeth.

“Well, what do you say I warm you up?”

Kingsley turned around and his jaw dropped as Hermione slipped her robe off her shoulders. She pushed Kingsley up against the sofa and planted herself on top of his knees. Then she began slowly licking her way up his neck and across his jaw, at the same time as her hands worked their way to undoing his belt.

“Definitely getting warmer,” Kingsley sighed as delicate fingers edged his trousers off his hips.

“Mmm,” Hermione replied, “wait till I really get started.”

Kingsley grinned. Maybe getting half frozen to death was worth it after all.


End file.
